You Can't Stop Our Love
by anamiii
Summary: Post Bombshells, House and Cuddy have to learn to work together. Cuddy starts to date someone new who House knows is bad news. He tries to break them up but then settles for keeping an eye out for her in case something happens. One-shot


This is an old one-shot I did years ago for a Huddy Secret Santa project. I can't remember who my muse was but the plot was how House and Cuddy got back together after their Bombshells break up. It's rusty enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show House MD, David Shore and NBC does.

* * *

After a few days of alcohol abuse and every hooker in the state of New Jersey in his bedroom, House walked through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro. He caught sight of Cuddy and continued to the elevators.

"House" she called out "have a case for you". She managed to catch up with him before the elevators doors closed. Alone in the elevator she proceeded to describe the case "18 year old girl, severe aphasia…"

"okay" House said taking the file.

"that's it, you aren't going to question the case?" she replied

"whats the point?" he looked at her with hurt in his eyes still evident from the breakup.

Her face soften at the look, "House, I'm so sorry you know I.."

"stop" he cut her off "it's done don't worry" he got off the elevator leaving her alone.

Later that week he had talked to Wilson about the breakup, solved the case, the week was looking brighter. The pain was still evident from the breakup but he was a long way off from forgiving the woman he loved.

A few months later, things were looking up for House he had put aside the breakup and was back to pulling his antics with Cuddy. They were bickering he was refusing to do clinic duty, almost as if they had never dated. He would flirt with her at times, remembering what they had been but pushing it aside. He finally came to the realization that he might be able to get over this.

Until he walked in to the clinic and looked into his bosses office to see her hugging another man. A man he didn't know. So naturally he barged in.

"DR CUDDY, How are you this… oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy" smirking slightly he extended his hand to the man "Greg House and you are?"

The man was slightly startled but shook it off and took the strange doctors hand. "Nathan Daniel"

Cuddy looked horrified. "House what do you need?"

"I just came to say good morning and see how my lovely boss was doing? Or who she was doing? So tell me is he better in the sack than me?" He smirked.

"Okay out now!" she half yelled pushing House out of the door.

"she's a freaky one I tell you, all those long nights when all I wanted was to sleep good luck with her" he yelled back to Nathan as he was leaving.

Nathan looked at Cuddy "ex-boyfriend?"

Reluctantly she nodded saying that they had dated and it ended a while back.

—House's Office—

He tossed his ball back and forth trying to figure out where he had seen this man before Nathan the name didn't ring a bell but the accent, and the hair he knew he had seen him before. Until it finally stroke him, this man was no good and he had to do something. He wouldn't admit it but he still loved Cuddy and still cared for her well being. He had to talk to Wilson he got up and went next door to his best friends office barging in insisting his patient leave because it was an urgent matter.

"House what the hell? I was with a patient she only has 6 months and you kicked her out?"

"It's important, Brad choose Emily on the bachelor" He sarcastically remarked.

"what is it"

"Cuddy's new boyfriend is bad news I remember him from the psyc ward, you have to break them up" saying

with a straight face.

"you are still hung over Cuddy and now you want to break up her new romance, no I am not helping you"

"she's your friend you don't care that she's with an alcoholic wife killer"

"are you insane or just trying to annoy me"

"I take offence to that, I was in an asylum"

"right House, go find a girlfriend, get a cat, I don't care just don't bother Cuddy"

House got up and left knowing he had to do something. He hoped the guy wasn't as bad as before but he couldn't be too sure. He set a plan for motion, he was going to break them up.

The next week he showed up at Cuddy's house, she opened the door surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Rachel, where is the little monster?"

"Umm inside, why do you want to see her?"

"because like it or not, the little demon and I bonded while I was fucking you and I thought maybe I could stop by and say hi now and then"

She called Rachel and he stooped down to her level to catch her when she ran to him.

"House you came to play?" She said excitedly hugging him around the neck

"You bet squirt" smiling at the little girl with the cherub face, he didn't like to admit it but he was fond of the kid, maybe even liked her she was a cute little girl with a lot of energy.

He picked her up looking at her mom, "mind if I come in?"

"yeah sure" she stepped aside softened by the exchange between her daughter and the man she once loved.

House knew he had to stay around to make sure she was okay even if they couldn't be together.

A few weeks later after going over to her house every few days to "see" Rachel, he started to lighten up thinking the man might not be who he thought and she was safe, then one day he was in the clinic and heard arguing from her office peeking in he saw that she was having an argument with her boyfriend. He watched from a distance to see what was happening and then saw Nathan grab Cuddy roughly, instinct set in and he barged into her office punching Nathan in the face.

"House!" Cuddy shrieked.

"stay back" he turned back to Nathan "did your mom never tell you not to touch a woman?" he started hit his groin with his cane and pushed Cuddy out.

She didn't know what to do, she had never seen Nathan act like that, but she didn't want House to hurt him either.

"House just go before you get in more trouble" startled she walked out going to her car.

He walked behind her, "he's not good news let me stay with you until the police take care of this"

"No, you've done enough I'm going home" with that she drove off to her house.

A few days later Cuddy was at home one night when she heard a knock at the door, looking through the peep hole she saw Nathan, she hesitated and then opened the door. He walked in quite calm.

"hello Lisa"

"Hi Nate"

"I didn't realize you were still with your ex"

"what?! I'm not with House! How could you say that?"

"oh really?" He grabbed her arms roughly "you mean to tell me that your ex's just happen to beat up the guy you date if he touches you? I thought he said you were freaky and liked it rough? Huh? Baby don't you?"

"Nathan get your hands off of me!"

"What are you going to do sugar?"

"Get. Off. NOW!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist princess, I'm here for your daughter anyways" he lets go of her

"what do you want from her?"

"I have to make her like me and hate 'House'"

"Stay away from my daughter"

"Not much you can do" he started walking towards her room. Cuddy grabbed the first thing she could, a candle stick, and hit him over the head hard knocking him down to the ground. He groaned and tried to grab her but she stepped through a heavy medicine book down on his head and that knocked him out. Quickly grabbing her keys and purse she ran into Rachel's room and took her out to the car.

Not knowing where to go, she started to drive just needing to get away from her house and the demon she had been dating. Before she knew it she was parking outside an apartment building and walking with her daughter until she was standing outside of apartment 221B.

Hesitantly she knocked on the door.

He had ordered a pizza and thought it was here opening the door "wow when you all say record timing.." he pauses confused to see Cuddy and the mini Cuddy "you're not my pizza, what are you doing here?"

"Can we come in please?" she looked distraught and fidgety and he couldn't deny her so he stepped aside to let her in.

"make yourself comfy, pizza is coming, you like that right?"

"not hungry" she sits on his sofa.

"You okay Cuddy?" He asks getting out a toy for Rachel he kept in his apartment giving it to the kid.

She didn't seem to hear him she was staring at the blank television screen.

"Cuddy? Earth to Cuddy? … Lisa?"

"hmm, what?"

"I asked are you okay?"

"I umm.." she burst into tears clutching him with all her might

He didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "shh its okay"

She cried into his shoulder and finally was able to compose herself. "I'm sorry" she wiped her tears.

He gave her a tissue looking at her "you want to tell me what happened?"

She shrugged "Can I have water?"

He gets up and goes to get her water. She takes a few sips and turns to look at him "Nathan showed up at my house claiming I was still seeing you, that I could take but the minute he stepped towards Rachel's room I hit him over the head and ran out of the house, I didn't know where else to go"

He looked at her, his expression hardening "did he touch you?"

"it doesn't matter"

"did he hurt Rachel?"

"No, I knocked him out before he could get to her"

"you have to call the police"

"I can't"

"then I will" He grabbed the phone about to call before she stopped him.

"House don't…"

"why not? He hurt you, he tried to hurt Rachel, I'm calling the cops"

"Fine I'll do it." She takes the phone from him and calls the police going into the kitchen, while House stays with Rachel playing with the little girl. After a while Cuddy returns. "thank you"

"You're welcome" he said. He set up a bed for her and Rachel for the night, with the intention of never letting her get hurt again.

The police had found Nathan and arrested him, charging him for assault and harassment. They had informed Cuddy of this but she continued to stay over at House's apartment for the next few weeks, still traumatized from the other night. Slowly more of her clothes and Rachel's started to get accumulated at House's apartment. It became routine for them, one would bring home dinner and they would sit until it was time for them to sleep. Cuddy slept on the pull out couch with Rachel, while House was in his bedroom. Cuddy knew this wasn't a good idea because she still had feelings for him and she thought he still felt something too. But it felt more comfortable and she felt safe being there.

One night House had brought home pizza they had eaten and set up the bed. Rachel had fallen asleep and Cuddy took the plates to wash up. While she was watching she could sense House's presence behind her, she turned to look and saw he was watching her.

"House?" she questioned why he was looking at her with the simplicity of his name.

He stepped into the kitchen from the doorway not taking his eyes off of her. "I love you, I wish I didn't but I can't help it" echoing the same words she had said to him over a year ago when he was broken and ready to fall into the same path. He knew he loved her and he knew she was the only one worth fighting for.

She looked at him, instantly remembering the night, everything they had gone through and a small smile appeared on her lips she knew it wasn't smart to fall for him again but she was done playing safe, she loved him and that's all that matter. She walked closer to him, when she was close enough he leaned down to kiss her giving her soft butterfly kisses, similar to those that had started their relationship. They smiled and instantly their hands found each other.

They both knew they had to work hard to keep this relationship buzzing but they were willing to make whatever sacrifices it needed. No words were needed that night, he locked up led her to the bedroom where they rekindled their love.


End file.
